


La più grande delusione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mago manipolatore [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per Silente, Gellert è stata la più grande delusione.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Let It Burn; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkRl4jyMURgPrompt: - Silente/Gellert, Sei la delusione che non avevo messo in conto.





	La più grande delusione

La più grande delusione

Il rumore del mare che s’infrangeva sulla battigia risuonava nelle orecchie di entrambi, la sabbia alzata dal vento s’insinuava nei loro vestiti.

Gellert aprì le braccia e lasciò cadere la sua casacca di pelliccia per terra. La luce del sole dava vita ad una serie di riflessi argentati nella sua capigliatura candida.

“Mi stai sfidando a duello? Erano da anni che non lo facevamo” sussurrò.

“Succede quando si passa dall’altra parte. In ogni caso, resta sempre uno sport per gentiluomini” rispose Silente. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e dalla tasca del suo panciotto blu mare, più scuro delle sue iridi color fiordaliso, s’intravedeva un orologio d’argento da taschino.

< Nessuno di noi vuole ammettere che non si tratta dello sport che praticavamo in gioventù, il motivo per cui ci siamo incontrati anche se andavamo a scuole diverse ed io ero anche stato espulso.

Entrambi non vogliamo accettare che questa volta si tratta di una sfida per la vita. Puoi aver distrutto il nostro voto infrangibile, ma resteremo sempre legati in eterno.

Come posso ucciderti se ti amo? Come puoi provarci se mi ami? > s’interrogò Gellert.

“Ti ricordo che vincevo sempre io, Al” disse con tono sprezzante.

“Mi sono allenato e credo, ora, di essere discretamente più bravo di te” rispose Silente.

“La vedremo” disse Gellert.

< Tu sei la delusione che non avevo messo in conto, amore mio. Perché mi hai portato via mia sorella? Perché sei diventato un tale mostro? PERCHÈ?! > pensò Albus.


End file.
